Llanto al anochecer
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [PreSeries. Lazos KuramaShiori.] Ahora veía como Shuichi Minamino, el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, bajaba por las escaleras de su colegio, dirigiéndose con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su coche.


**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Pre-Series. Lazos Kurama-Shiori. Ahora veía como Shuichi Minamino, el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, bajaba por las escaleras de su colegio, dirigiéndose con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su coche.

* * *

Llanto al anochecer

* * *

–_Es un niño, Minamino-san._

–_¿Un niño…¡Pero si las ecografías dijeron que era una niña!_

–_No es normal… pero es posible que estas cosas pasen, Minamino-san.._

–_Ii desu, Hirobe… es nuestro hijo._

Shiori recordaba decir esas palabras y oírlas de la boca de su primer marido, padre de su único hijo biológico; y eran el recuerdo más preciado que tenía de ese hombre, amable y gentil, muerto por culpa de un accidente aéreo mientras volvía de un viaje de negocios. Tenía, por supuesto, muchos recuerdos más de Hirobe, pero esas palabras, por algún motivo, eran las que más le habían marcado, incluso más que el "¿_Quieres casarte conmigo_?" o el "_Koi_ _shiteru_".

Ahora las recordaba mientras veía como Shuichi Minamino, el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida (de verdad, no hablaba el amor de una madre, sino la vista aguda de una mujer), bajaba por las escaleras de su colegio, dirigiéndose con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su coche, ignorando las olas de chicas menores, de la misma edad o mayores, perseguirle y pedirle cosas que desde su posición no podía oír. Únicamente se despidió cortésmente de sus profesores, con una ligera inclinación y sin mirar por encima del hombre.

Las chicas veían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad, pero aún así, le persiguieron hasta que Shuichi se acercó mucho al coche y finalmente dejaron dejarlo por ese día. Shiori rió suavemente, no queriendo enojar a su hijo que era muy susceptible en esos temas. Shuichi dejó su mochila en el asiento de atrás y se sentó delante, a su lado, sonriéndole amablemente y preguntándole qué tal le había ido el día.

Y por enésima vez en su vida, Shiori sintió que no estaba sentada con su hijo, sino que estaba con un extraño.

Shuichi era formal, gentil y amable con todos, especialmente Shiori, pero no se acercaba a nadie. Era frío, callado e introvertido y Shiori se avergonzaba a la hora de admitir que _no conocía_ a su hijo.

Estaba orgullosísima de su vástago, era inteligente, amable y educado; pero muchas veces deseaba tener al mocoso que gritaba y se quejaba… al menos, pensaba, así llegaría a conocer más a su hijo. Era como su hubiese un muro de piedra entre ellos, un muro que ella trataba pero no podía penetrar. Y cuando trababa de hacer que él le hablara de las cosas que le preocupaban o las que le hacían feliz, o cualquier cosa, en realidad, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

–Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú, Shuichi¿Qué tal ha ido todo? –preguntó mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

–Bien, Okaasan –respondía como respondía siempre, con voz monótona e incluso ligeramente cansina.

Antes de arrancar envió una mirada más a su hijo, que había cerrado sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda que había recibido, seguramente, de sus abuelos de pura sangre irlandesa por parte paterna. Su cabello, rojo, era corto pero muy rebelde, varios mechones se escapaban de su lugar para quedar alborotados de una manera que ella nunca conseguía ponérselos bien, pero descubrió que, de algún modo, le quedaban bien, le agraciaban. No era el rostro típico de un japonés, igual que no lo era su cuerpo alto (más alto que la media), y casi no parecía hijo suyo, de no ser porque ella estaba segura de haberle dado a luz y por lo que ponían en los registros civiles. Y no importaba lo frío que pudiese ser con ella, ella _sabía_ que el chico que se sentaba su lado, con los ojos cerrados, durmiéndose, _era_ su hijo.

–Shuichi –le dijo mientras alargaba una mano y le apartaba el flequillo de su frente–, te quiero mucho.

Shuichi pareció sorprendido por oír eso y por unos instantes no dijo. ¿Qué esperaba ella? Tal vez que sonriera y que le dijera que él también. Pero, rompiendo el corazón de su madre, no dijo nada aparte de forzar una sonrisa. Ella no insistió, no le pidió que le dijera que le quería, ni siquiera se lo preguntó, únicamente puso el coche en marcha y fueron hacia su casa.

Se habían mudado hacía unos dos años. Entonces, Shuichi tenía siete años, y ahora tenía nueve. Normalmente ella no iría a buscarle a la escuela (él iba y volvía andando, que eran unos veinte minutos) porque tenía que trabajar, pero ese día se había visto obligada a llevarlo con ella al hospital.

* * *

–_No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que le ocurre… pero deberá quedarse esta noche bajo supervisión._

–_Gracias doctor. ¿Shuichi…?_

–_Daijobu, Okaasan. Cogeré el autobús e iré a casa._

–_Demo Shuichi… ¿Qué cenarás¡Eres demasiado pequeño como para coger el bus a estas horas!_

–_No te preocupes. Okaasan debería preocuparse por ella misma. _

Esa noche Shuichi se había quedado en casa mientras ella se sometía a pruebas, su mente no estaba realmente en el hospital, como le pidió que el doctor (le pidió que estuviera atenta y que contestara a las preguntas), sino en su hijo¿qué comería¿Dormiría¿Estaría bien¿Y si pasaba…?

Pero al final no ocurrió nada. Volvió a casa en cuanto pudo (la mañana siguiente), pero vio que Shuichi ya se había ido al colegio. Quedó sorprendida al ver que la cocina estaba impecable y que, sin duda, habían restos de una cena y una nota (_Okaasan: Te he dejado algo por si tienes hambre_.) que guardaría siempre en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Esa tarde ella lo abrazó y le dio un trozo de pastel de chocolate; él había quedado sorprendido pero no dijo nada, únicamente sonrió algo más cálidamente que de lo costumbre. Eso le alegró la semana a Shiori.

Dos semanas después llegaron las pruebas del hospital. Shiori se alegró de ver que las pruebas habían dado negativo y que estaba perfectamente bien de salud. Últimamente, además, se encontraba mejor, así que se negó cuando el doctor, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, le pidió que se quedara unas noches más. Le dijo que ya estaba bien, le había bajado esa fiebre anormal que sufría de noche, las alucinaciones en estado despierto habían desaparecido, igual que la sensación de náuseas y vértigo que la invalidaban. Decía, en broma, que era todo gracias a que Shuichi había cogido la costumbre de preparar té Sencha para ella cada tarde.

La vida pronto volvió a la normalidad. Shuichi iba y venía del colegio trayendo consigo notas excelentes y propuestas de diversos profesores para enviarle a hacer tests que Shuichi no quería hacer (y ella no le forzaría). Ella empezó a volver al trabajo como secretaria de una empresa de inmueble, cuyo presidente era Kazuya Hatanaka.

* * *

–_¿Shuichi, estás bien¿Te has cortado¿Te has hecho daño?_

–_O-Okaasan…_

–_¡Dímelo, hijo¡¿Estás bien!_

–_S-sí… no me he hecho nada._

El incidente de la lata le había costado parte de la piel en los antebrazos, que ahora tenían varias y feas cicatrices que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Shuichi hubiera podido morir y ella se había lanzado entre él y el peligro, y así le había salvado. ¿Qué valía más que la seguridad de Shuichi? Nada, nada en absoluto, y se lo repitió mientras le cosían varios puntos.

Shuichi tenía una mirada tan desamparada cuando salió de la sala de emergencias que lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hijo pese a los gritos de protesta de su piel maltratada y no gastada en vano. Debía de ser la primera vez que vio algo parecido al miedo en ojo de su pequeño niño… De su pequeño niño que hubiera podido morir. Al final fue ella quién terminó llorando esa noche.

Él se encargó de las compras y la limpieza los días que seguían mientras ella se recuperaba, y a la vez asistía a la escuela. Shuichi estaba tan por la labor que ella se preguntaba quién era ella y qué hacía por su hijo. Cuando se lo preguntó un día que tomaban el té, él le respondió con voz neutra:

–Eres mi madre.

Una explicación tan simple, sencilla, pero a la vez tan cierta y llena hizo que acudieran más lágrimas a los ojos de esa mujer, cuya alma era cada vez más sensible cuando veía a su pequeño hombre convertirse en un adulto dependiente y gentil.

* * *

–_Hijo, te presento al presidente de la empresa, Hatanaka-san._

–_Vamos, Shiori, ésta no es una cena de la empresa, Shiori, bouzu: podéis llamarme Kazuya._

–_Ah… Ka-Kazuya… él es mi hijo, Shuichi. _

_-¡Sou da! Mi hijo también se llama Shuichi¡es una fantástica coincidencia!_

–_Hajimemashite, Hatanaka-san. _

Ella se pensó que la costumbre de Shuuichi de traerle té cada tarde se iría tras una semana, pero no dejó de hacerlo ningún día del año siguiente o el próximo. Cuando ella le dijo que no hacía falta que le preparara una taza, él le respondía que había cogido la costumbre y que no le importaba, además, añadió, él también bebía. Añadió la siguiente vez que ella lo mencionó que el Sencha tenía varias propiedades muy sanas.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que, pese que su hijo de once años fuera introvertido e individualista, se preocupaba por ella. Y ella, para no hacerle nunca un feo, siempre tomaba el té.

Después de esos dos años finalmente trajo a Kazuya a su casa para presentárselo a su hijo. Ella ya había conocido al Shuichi-kun, hijo de Kazuya y se habían llevado bien pese a que la presentación fuera un poco violenta. Su Shuichi, en cambio, reaccionó tranquilamente ante la noticia y le deseó lo mejor. No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse… era como si a su hijo no le importara no tener la atención total de su madre, como le había pasado a Shuichi-kun.

Kazuya le comentó que Shuichi parecía ser un chico estupendo, pero pese a que no lo dijera en voz alta, Shiori comprendió perfectamente que se sentía incómodo ante ese chico apático. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una depresión por el que tuvo que ir a terapia. Todo giraba en torno a un tema.

_¿He sido mala madre¿Tan mal he criado a mi hijo?_

Shuichi nunca le dio un apoyo directo, nunca le dio la mano ni le dijo "_Daijobu, Okaasan_", pero su apoyo moral se sentía perfectamente. La casa estaba limpia pese a que ella no tocara el trapo, siempre había comida pese a que no hubiera ni salido a comprar, y cada día la acompañaba de ida y de vuelta a la terapia. Y sus notas seguían sobrepasando el diez.

Empezó a confiar de nuevo en sí misma.

* * *

–_No se preocupe, Minamino-san. Es solo una infección, en un tiempo relativamente corto estará bien._

–_A-arigatou, doctor. _

–_Asegúrese de que toma muchos líquidos y de mantener la fiebre estable. _

–_H-Hai_

–_Y si fuera a pasar algo (que no pasará, se lo aseguro), llámeme¿de acuerdo?_

Cuando Shuichi cumplió los catorce años hubieron varios cambios en su vida. Su relación con Kazuya iba muy bien y los chicos se trataban bien (pese a lo incómodos que se seguían sintiendo ante la presencia de su hijo), su hijo había entrado en una escuela privada con notas, de nuevo, superiores a lo excelente… por lo demás, todo hasta mitades de un mayo, iba muy bien.

Pese a su frialdad con los demás, era bastante obvio que Shuichi empezaba a ser algo más extrovertido…

Un día, pero, volvió a casa herido cerca de medianoche. Ella, que le había estado esperando despierta y casi al borde de la histeria, se horrorizó al verle y demandó que le dijera quién le había pegado semejante paliza. Él insistió en que estaba bien, pero se negó rotundamente a dar nombres. Desde entonces investigó la relación que tenía su hijo con los compañeros de clase y pese a que los profesores dijeran que todo fue bien, ella tenía sus dudas. Muchas cosas pasaban a escondidas de los profesores… y Shuichi no tenía ningún amigo íntimo que supiera nada.

Esa semana Shuichi siguió yendo a la escuela pese a que ella le dijera que esperara y que se quedara en casa, por miedo a que su hijo estuviera siendo acosado en la escuela sin saberlo ella o ningún profesor, pero Shuichi le decía que estaba bien y que se le habían curado todas las heridas.

Hasta que un día no podía levantarse y ella descubrió que un corte profundo en el brazo se había infectado. Llamó de inmediato al médico que le atendió y curó la herida. Shuichi estuvo enfermo cerca de tres semanas. Durante el delirio iba murmurando cosas sobre castillos, ladrones, y que le faltaban athelas para curarse… Ella sabía que debía de tratarse de los libros que Shuichi leía, y pese a que más adelante descubrió que no le gustaban las novelas de ficción o épicas, nunca le preguntó al respecto.

Shuichi se recuperó y lepidió disculpas. Shiori le preguntó si le acosaban en la escuela y él, riendo, dijo que no.

Y con una mirada misteriosa que la impactó, le dijo que nadie sería capaz de hacerle un mero rasguño.

* * *

–_Es impresionante… todas las células cancerígenas han desaparecido de noche a la mañana…_

–_Doctor… ¿eso es una buena noticia, verdad?_

–_Bueno, no lo sé, yo diría que sí, pero es mejor tenerla en observación, no vaya a ser que el cáncer reaparezca._

–_Muchas gracias._

–_Tiene un hijo muy atento, no ha dejado su lado. _

Un día que Shiori estaba tendiendo la ropa, empezó a sentirse violentamente mal. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una ambulancia con gente gritando. Y la siguiente vez que recuperó el conocimiento, estaba en el hospital, Kazuya y los dos Shuichi's a su lado; su hijo cogiéndole de la mano con mirada grave, preocupada. De día estaba bien, pero de nuevo los síntomas de noche volvieron… y por duplicado; así que no pudo salir del hospital en varias semanas hasta que terminaran todas las pruebas. Mientras, Shuichi se quedó en casa solo por insistencia propia, en contra de las insistencias de Kazuya de quedarse con ellos.

Un día le trajo a un amigo. Y ella se sintió tan feliz que hubiera podido llorar, pues era la primera persona que Shuichi le presentó en sus quince años. Se le veía un chico vivaz y divertido. Su nombre le sonaba y no fue hasta semanas más tarde que descubrió que se trataba del delincuente más temido del barrio, aunque a ella le me pareció una persona estupenda. Yusuke Urameshi, así se llamaba. Y recordó ese nombre.

Le dijeron que pensaban que no saldría de esa noche… que las células cancerígenas se habían empezado a tragar todo, pero de golpe, cuando su estado se volvió agudo, se recuperó y todo lo malo de su cuerpo desapareció, sin más.

Shuichi le diría que deseó que se recuperara cuando vio una estrella fugaz esa misma noche en el tejado, y ella quiso creerle.

–_Hijo… Shuichi… te quiero, te quiero mucho…_


End file.
